The war
by finalefighter6
Summary: When a war has broken out it is up too 5 friends to make it out alive but things began to feel funny after awhile as if something other than war has happened and it's up to our favorite lonney toones to get to the bottom of it
1. The prologue

**Hey guys this is my first story so enjoy and hope you like it R&R**

The war

It was rather cold out as they heard the footsteps of the army closing in on them. The wind shifted to the west and the rain pounded against the ground and the sky looked like it was never going to shine again and would cry forever.

Bugs and his friends Lola, daffy, and Melisa were hiding in the basement. It had been hard on them since the war started.

"Is it safe" Lola asked as the heard the footsteps disappear "I think so" bugs said patting her on the back.

"I really hopthe stho" daffy replied hiding in the corner, while Melisa just cried she had lost her home and everything.

The war started after the president got a little too aggressive against Russia (I am no way trying to be offensive it was just the first country that came to mind).

After the footsteps disappeared completely all of them went upstairs and began rationing there food, they looked around to view the damage done to their temporary home Denver… All of them gapped at what happened

Bugs looked around knowing he had heard explosions but he in no way new they were that bad, and Lola cried as she looked to the city that was completely in ruins.

The buildings were toppled over, the parks was destroyed, despite the rain there were a couple of small fires spread throughout the houses, the dead bodies littered the streets and the thunder boomed louder and louder.

Bugs embraced her and she made no attempt to push away as she began to cry into his chest he and her actually planed on getting wed before the war started.

He kissed her on the top off the head and she just stayed there when all of a sudden.

"FREEZE!" a few troops shouted they all turned around in surprise.

Bugs then began to recount how they went for San Diego to Denver

**Any way the next chapters will be in Bugs perspective and the characters will do more. Hoped you guys liked this it was just prologue I'll update as best as I can, I got school to worry about and see ya.**


	2. Chapter 1 before the bell tolls

**Hey guys I'm glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter here's my next enjoy and prepare for an main character OC look at my profile avatar if the description isn't clear enough and Lola looks like the Lola from Space jam**

Chapter 1 before the bell tolls

Bugs P.O.V

It was a cool autumn day and the leaves where rustling while the wind covered the city like a shield.

A 22 year old Bugs had proposed to a 21 year old Lola earlier that month so the date was closing up and she had just nearly fainted when he asked but she still said yes.

His friends where happy for him with daffy being 22 years old as well as Mellissa but she was giving him hell because he hasn't proposed yet

So he was playing chess with his bodyguard (for when things got too hairy at a performance or live appearance) his name was Royce **(OC)**

Royce was a tall squirrel that was 23 years old with yellow fur around his mouth but the rest of his fur was an orange red kind of tone and a black birthmark circle around his eye, he always wore brown gloves that revealed his knuckles that matched his brown cargo pants with a little chain on the pocket. Royce also wore a green army helmet for some reason, with the letter A embedded on the top and a brown belt and golden belt buckle around it right below that was his cigar which he lighted 1 or 2 times a week. His shirt was a simple blue shirt that he had picked out awhile ago. Finally he had a green backpack hung around his back with his trusty knife for close encounters.

He was the kind of guy you would want to have a drink with or something a friend you can trust very much and he had a good sense of humor.

But my thoughts where soon interrupted as I heard.

"Check mate" he said in his British accent smirking.

"Dang it, you always win at chess I told you I wanted to play checkers" I complained as we sat there.

"your just mad because YOUR getting frustrated your wedding is coming up".

"no comment der" I replied trying to hide the fact that I knew he was right.

With that he let out a loud laugh that was very natural for him

"oh come off it you know I'm right so give it up" he said as that cigar of his was thrown a good 12 feet into the garbage can "BULLS EYE" I yelled chuckling

Then I decided to head downstairs and call Melisa and see how Lola was doing Lola would spas up when talking about the wedding.

Ring ring ring ring sorry can't pick up your call at the moment leave a message "CLICK" I hung up the phone

"oh well guess there not there at the moment, Oi mate pass me a quack Daniels will ya"

So I threw him the beer and he went downstairs to see how Daffys injury was going, apparently he thought he could lift more weights then Royce and beat him in a karate match BIG MISTAKE.

I turned on the news only to find out Russia had waged war on us I sat up in shock hoping nothing bad was going to happen to us (boy I was wrong) the new reporter said that after an argument who would control the MOST COLOSSAL diamond mine ever in Alaska it didn't help the president now wants part of the Russian cost. The president botched it up by having his soldier's fire at Russia's ambassador.

"dang hope that doesn't escalate to badly" I was cut short as I heard my phone ring and looked at too realize it was a text form Melisa it read "srry can't talk right now where at a bit of a stall you know us girls tell I miss him and Lola wants me to tell you she loves you and bye" I smiled at closed the phone when I heard the Giant bell at town square toll and it's noise rung throughout the streets.

I realized everything went silent as if something bad was going to happen it didn't sit well with me as if this was the last moment of peace we were ever going to have.

The doorbell rang a sign that Melisa and Lola where home. When all of a sudden everything went monstrously bad. BOOM!

Them everything went black…

**Cliffhanger! let me know what you guys think of Royce love you all and if you have any ideas I'm all ears enjoy and R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 The journey begins

PART 3 No time

**I got a few messages so I'll continue also ENJOY ICE CREAM so here is part 3 whether you're listing or not (warning war violence in this chapter)**

**Royce's P.O.V**

It was dark outside the others where hiding in the basement I've been in some thick business before but it was nothing compared to this let's just say dirt comes off of jeans blood doesn't (don't ask what I've found it's too horrible).

I was asking around to see what happened nobody would talk I couldn't blame them though it was bad bodies where in the streets some bloodied up others missing limbs I felt sick people where crying and I swear I saw a lady holding a dead body crying.

It was dark and dreary. The sun was smothered by a thick funnel of smoke from what happened, whatever it was, I lighted my cigar I don't normally do but can you blame me?

After a while I soon heard the booming marching vibrating across the ally way whatever it was I didn't want to find out I had a bad feeling like something was about to happen so I ran. I ran and I ran and I RAN, I don't know why I was so scared I was sweating and panting then I continued running to the house I collapsed in the front lawn shaking and near tears.

When I heard the others come out the helped me up and brought me inside. I saw the lighting thrash out of the sky like a long thick whip. I pulled out my radio for emergencies (they thought it was a waste) and we all took a listen. Normally I love fireworks but missiles in the sky and crashing down in the town was another thing entirely.

**Melisa:** are they for real? This can't be happing it just can't be IT JUST Ca….. (She began to cry)

**Daffy**: don't worry we should be able to get through this (I picked up on how he said SHOULD)

Bugs and Lola where just on the couch maybe they will feel better in a little bit, maybe.

It turns out it was the Russian soldiers that I heard before so I turned off the radio and jumped up and decided to take the job of leader.

"Okay people I know we are tired and scared but we need to get out of the city and fast I know you all are in no mood get what you need and let's go time is not on our side" all them didn't move I first but they began to so I grabbed all my stuff including my hand gun which I never hoped I have to use **(who'd a thought you would see a Looney Toon with a gun eh?)** then I grabbed the last thing I needed a picture of my daughter cherry. I'd lost her when she was only 10 which 4 years ago so as you can imagine I'm still pretty upset she was in a car accident I...I…was driver half asleep and I was really drunk so when I cleared my head and my vision cleared then a tree came out into my field vision and well *sniff* that was that. I nearly destroyed myself mentally I was constantly drinking not eating for days and not even opening my blinds to let the sunlight in but I couldn't stay like this so I took my anger out on the gym and I became a body guard and here I am. Well no time for brooding I have to get a move on.

I walked back into the room and every one was just about ready bugs had drawn on a path on the map and according to him that Virginia was one of the only safe places well the marine on the radio said it was( I hope).

**Bugs:** you okay? You seem like you're a little more down then when you got here is it about cherry (only bugs knew he was my most trusted friend) *I looked up*

**Me**: yeah I'm good let's get going

**Daffy: **who is Cherry?

**Me: **Not know let's hurry up as I said before we got to get moving *we walked out the front door and headed out*

It was still cold outside and darker than before which didn't bode well with me especially Lola she didn't particularly like dark bloody places.

So as we headed out I realized something we had nowhere to hide. "Guys we had to keep moving we couldn't sleep for too long our else we might be caught our worse we couldn't help anyone that might endanger us and finally we might have to kill to survive". It all came crashing down on everyone…. this might be the end. We never fully taken it in before so this was it I turned around and looked at every body Lola and bugs got me daffy didn't want too but he did and Melisa looked like I was insane I couldn't blame her I didn't want to believe myself.

"Lola, Melissa I know you don't know me to well but let's just say I'm batshit insane" (trying to keep up the mood after what I just said)

That perked everyone up a little bit they all laughed

**Lola:** I'll keep that I mind

We wall passed around jokes for a while it was actually fun for a while so naturally on the way there something happened near the border into Nevada

All of a sudden we heard footsteps off in the distant behind us,

"I don't want to find out whose side there on" so we ran off not knowing what waited ahead and we plunged into the depths of hell known as the abandon Nevada desert.

**Well there you go chapter 3 I will continue I guess I got my motivation back so give me some ideas for a female character for late chapters so enjoy some Raspberry Ice-cream and bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 The hell of Nevada

HELLOO AGAIN here is chapter 4 in Lola's P.O.V I feel like I have been ignoring her she is one of the main characters so sit back and enjoy some ice-cream (I will never stop saying)

Lola P.O.V

"Can we stop running I asked, I'm tired and I think we out ran them so please I'm pissed did I mention" I wheezed through my breath.

Everyone (but Royce): Yes please

Royce:*looks around* sure let's camp over buy that rock, Lola I now your mad but you need to calm down our lives are at stake here. Also we need to keep a clear head or else we won't make it, not the way where doing things at the moment".

Bugs: "yeah LoIa I'm thinking he's right we need to keep a clear head" he gave me a sheepish look.

*I shot bugs a deadly look* bitterly I knew he was right we were screwed pretty badly at the moment. We have been running for ages and where in the middle of the Nevada desert so as you can imagine where in pretty much hell, one of the reasons was one IT was the desert and two I really needed a rest my legs hurt and my head pounded. To top it off I felt useless bugs had carried me most of the way and Royce was planning everything out.

Royce: all right go change your close to something more comfy behind the rock *looks at bugs and me then daffy and Melisa* one at a time got it *smirk*. (I'll admit I laughed at that) I never realized we needed to change cloths I mean I did pack some but I forgot I was still in my shopping cloths (don't judge).

Melisa: okay we'll keep that in mind *chuckle*.

Trust me if anyone can cheer you up, it was Royce I flashed a smile at him and all our moods seemed to be up after that when it came to my mind "hey can't we find an army convoy or something and maybe they can pick us up" I thought that was a good idea but I could see in Royce's eye he thought it was too easy.

Royce: "I know it sounds like a good idea but, we don't where there heading plus even if they do head to the east coast they might get caught in a fire fight course that doesn't sound so bad now.

I knew what he was saying we get caught in a fire fight with friendly soldier's we might manage to get out alive. But if we're caught without any way to defend ourselves where SCREWED granted he had his hand gun I doubt we can take down 5 solders 1 yes, 2 maybe, 3 with luck and our help, 4 and above that's not even plausible.

Me: "Royce, *he looked up* can you teach us to fight"

Royce: "you mean like karate or something I'm pretty sure I can teach you that or maybe some other things an-

Me: "No Royce I mean like… like with a gun" it was a little hard for me to spit that out I didn't really want to see everyone's reactions, what was the reaction well that sentence had gotten everyone quite.

I realized that I was asking him to teach us to kill pretty much and I don't know how he would react but his response shocked me

Royce: "I suppose if we had more weapons or something maybe we can find some I mean where near Las Vegas".

Daffy: WAIT A minute are we all mad we can't use those I mean seriously think of all the stuff that could happen we could get hurt of shoot someone by accident I mean com-*daffy got hit right hit the face with a sucker punch form bugs*

Everyone just looked at him for a minute Bugs: "well we had to get his how to shut up somehow, ha...hehe sorry daff". Daffy sort of laid down on the ground cursing

Royce: "all right let's head to Vegas see if can find some weapon we look for 2 hours we don't find anything we move on got it?". "YES" all of us replied so we decided to head out we had all gotten dressed into something more comfy I was wearing my gym cloths daffy was wearing a read t shirt and brown cargo pants Melisa was also wearing her gym cloths and finally bugs was wearing a well white everything. As if on cue bugs said "at least my clothes are hard to spot"

Royce: all right where…. here?

The city was interlay abandon nobody moving around, all the cars were backed up and all those flashing lights they were cut off. Nothing was moving the tumble weeds had stop everything was just quite It made me sick and to top it off it smelled like blood or that was JUST ME please it better have been. I had a bad feeling about this but not much else could go wrong, Right? Royce took out his gun as if sensing something was wrong.

Royce: "well looks evacuated, so people welcome to Las Vegas either it's our friend or our foe let's find out" he said cheery like and we headed in.

20 Minutes Later

Melisa: HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN SERCHING?

Royce: 20 MINUTES now be quite it's also 5 minutes since the last time you asked me so please SHUT UP ALL OF YOU

I can imagine Royce's patients was tiring every few seconds form Daffy and Melisa, "are we there yet" "this is crazy" they were driving us all mad. "There" I pointed at a gun store Royce hesitated but then walked at first everything was normal but then. *BANG BANG*gunshots rang from the store we all ran inside to find something rather unpleasant. We ran inside to find Royce hiding behind the counter and bloodied figure of in the back off the store I couldn't tell if it was a women or guy.

Royce: "Get DOWN" none of us argued and well me bugs jumped behind the counter with him and daffy and Melisa ran out of the store. "Thanks for the help"

Me: "who is that guy and why is he shooting at us?" "Don't ask Royce replied" but it was father away I realized he snuck up behind the counter and is now making his way to the figure off in the distance. I heard a scramble the *CRACK* I looked up too Royce holding his nose

Royce: It's all good come back SHE is dead, Tried to rob us and broke my nose son of a bitch" He mumbled the last part there but I couldn't make it out

As we approached I realized she had broken his nose and it was bleeding badly "Royce your hurt" but he waved his hand as if to say it's all right.

Bugs: "What was that noise" bugs pointed out.

Royce: "I broke her skull by hitting her with this rifle, WHICH I get by the way". As Royce continued loading his new gun, I stared down at the damage and I didn't like hit she was a middle age lady and she was blond she looked like a mouse or maybe another rabbit… hard to tell too much blood around her head.

Me: "Jesus how hard did you hit her" "pretty hard I guess I didn't know what else to do" he said looking guilty I couldn't stay mad at him

Bugs: "I never thought you were a lassie basher ey' Royce", Royce smiled "I didn't either". After hearing what bugs said I remembered that Royce was from Ireland. Royce has been living with us for so long I forgot where he was from. I was about to call Daffy and Melisa in but then Royce shushed as if he had heard something that caught his attention. So more fun for us this day hooray.

We heard something coming from the back Royce got his rifle and got his smile out as well. "Do you know what you're doing", "Lassie I've seen the worst of a lot of things this will be nothing" somehow sounding Strangely Irish again I guess he forgot he was from Ireland too.

When we walked in that room we never thought we would see this. Inside there was a girl except she was on the ground crying she was a girl fox by the looks of it (the animal).

Royce: "hey you alright where here to help UGH" before he could say any more she ran up and hugged him which Royce never tried to stop. I couldn't tell if he was trying comfort her or trying to hold on to her some more.

Then again I could see why. She was my height, she had a white tail and a white muzzle, her fur was a light red it was everywhere but she had dabs of white on her eyes, ear tips, and she white hands. But she wasn't as dressed up as you think she would be, she wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it she had a red tie on and she had a tattoo on the side of her arm that looked like a blue gem (I could see because one of her arms was out of the jacket while both arms where around Royce) she had simple blue jeans on and a simple grey fedora and red glasses underneath (I'm guessing she likes the color red and white). She was thin and had a nice figure but wasn't freakishly thin like those supermodels that starve themselves, Royce then pulled away.

Royce: "what's your name" he asked politely "Jenny but all my friends call me Jacky" she replied looking at all of us "well Jacky *she blushed* where heading to Virginia and what happened here? "They evacuated everybody a couple of us stayed behind others didn't" she replied, "ah well annnywaayyy (he sang for some reason) want to join us it really wouldn't bother us at all the more the merrier" *she perked up immediately*. I know Royce said not to help anybody but Jacky might be able to change that.

Jacky/Jenny: "Sure I'd love to come let's get some weapons and go" she grabbed Royce's rifle from his hands and shot the glass containing a couple weapons and ammo and walked to get them. "I know most people find that rude but I find it strangely hot" Royce said he grabbed the Tommy gun and a bunch of ammo (Tommy gun old fashion yes but I like mob movies so… fun)and he instead she hold on to the rifle.

Royce: Alright let's get out of here, hey where Bugs?" I looked around and realized he wasn't here then we heard him arguing with daffy. "Hunting season follow the duck and rabbit and there natural calls" that got a laugh out of Jacky so we went outside only to find they arguing about why daffy did come in when everything went silent

The two: "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME IN TO HELP US, WHERE YOU KNOCKED OUT OR ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE? NO I WAS THINKING OF MELSIA. OH BUT NOT US. I"

Royce: "GUYS SHUT UP we can finish this later for now this Jacky she will be joining us got it?" daffy was going to say something but I shot him a deadly look.

Me: I walk over to Jacky and put my hand on her shoulder "welcome to the family, do you like Royce" I said we were far away enough that they couldn't hear us "maybe, for now though let's try to stay alive" she was right we had to try we had to stop on the border of Utah so Royce could teach us how to shot a gun. THIS is where the real fun begins ha-ha

WELL my chapters are getting longer so tell me if you want long our short chapters, tell me if you like Jacky, so good night and good luck.


	5. Chapter 4 Short chapter FILLER

**HELLLOOOOOOO once again I decide to make my chapters longer and here is how the P.O.V system works: Bug's, Royce's, Lola's, and Jacky's then it repeats, so have a big bowl of ice cream and enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 WHAT ELSE!?**

Jacky's P.O.V

After the whole Nevada incident we all had to stop and take a nap, I know turned and tossed a lot in my sleep but then I woke up I is was ridicules when I woke up I soon found out my head was on Royce's soldier. For some reason I sat there for about 5 more minutes even tempted to put my arm around him but I got up. Then I pondered for a bit whether or not to tell them about my exe and Utah I don't want the others to go looking for him plus I don't think Royce would appreciate that, then again I couldn't leave him there if he was alive. Eventually I took too long and they all woke so we headed off.

It was around the border when Royce told us to stop he was apparently going to show them how to use a gun. I admit got to admit I really began to like Royce he was funny cute*I didn't say that*. I honestly did see why but it was there choice and I respected it, I looked at Royce and smiled to myself I really did think he looked cute but did he like me was the question.

A lot of stuff had happened to me since the bombing started it only took 1 hour for that news to spread and half of the cites near or at the east coast where evacuated. I don't know how to explain it I feel like I'm going to be a burden to these guys more than help though they insist I'm not, I personally do not know.

Royce: "alright and finally- DAFFY*he shot Royce's cigar clean out of his mouth* I told you to aim the gun with eyes not with your ASS, are you drunk" Royce was getting rather impatient as the group was kind of hopeless (granted I thought It was a good shot). Royce: "Oh come on you guys at least know to aim it towards the target and not at yourself or ME, right?" that got me laughing I couldn't help it it's just so funny to watch these ADULTS learn and fail how to shoot a gun, for some odd reason that laugh got Royce smiling again. After a while they FINALLY learned how to work a simple gun, jeez I would like to see Royce try to teach them to use a shotgun.

He began to walk over proceeded to climb up the rock and sat down next to me to let them finish their firing. Royce: "hey how you holding up over here lassie", "I'm doing rather well If I do say so myself I'm not shot am I" "ha guess you're not" I looked over to the border wondering if people where there. " I can tell what you're thinking and I hoping there are people there too I can't stand to see all these abandon cities it's just plain depressing, "yeah well I hope we can just get somewhere safe, so Royce tell me a little bit about yourself. "Well I was a body guard for bugs and them but that changed, I normally work out a lot, I'm a nice guy, normally I try to be helpful also I like to read some good books, I freaking love mob anything, and I….." "What Royce?"

Royce:*thinking, thinking, and thinking* "*exhale* I have a dead daughter named cherry she died only 4 years ago, it…it was a tuff time for me I don't normally tell most people but I feel like I can trust you". I had no idea on how to react to this, the person I have the hots for just told me he had a daughter that died 4 years ago.*naturally I said the stupidest thing that came to mind* "sorry",*I literally mentally threw myself off the rock we were on* "It's okay lass I know it's hard to say something straight after hearing that don't worry about it". Royce then turned on the radio and let the songs play enter the sandman by Metallica played** (AN I don't own this song)**, god I love this song.

Royce: "so now you tell me about yourself" he said looking out at the sun was it me or was he a little closer than before "well I uhhh *blushing a bit* I'm from Colorado, my parents dyed a couple years ago from a car crash,*deep breath*I'm a bit of a bookworm, I don't really laugh much, I was in a wheelchair for a couple months due to falling down a flight of building stairs-long story" I said before he could say anything. "Finally I don't know why I have always had a thing for Irish guys-*did I really just say that I mean it was true I always had dated people that where Irish or British around that but did I have to say that. "Oh really eh?" I was getting rather hot. "Well maybe a little bit but still are you even interested in me?" "Who said I wasn't?" He grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were almost too close together, then that was it before I knew we locked lips and the others were yelling Royce and Jacky sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. "Grow up all of you will YA" as he pulled away *I really didn't want him too*. "Guess that means you're my GF now?" "Did I say I wasn't?*my time to smirk bitches*"

Daffy: "jeez you got a girlfriend fast" "well daffy unlike you I try to be nice and kind to a girl and don't go for the easy ones,*he paused* as I remember you got your first long time girl friend at a drive through what was the deal oh yea*smirk* buy one happy meal get 1 girl free". As usual what Royce said got everybody bursting into laughter. After we got daffy to cool down we headed out, granted this time I had my head on Royce's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile I mean this was a nice little romantic setup you know except for the war.

Royce: "well well well LOOK ANOTHER CITY ******* ABANDON city WHY NOT WHY NOT WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG" l gave him hug I knew he was getting frustrated fast I mean your torn from your home met only 1 living person not trying to kill you and several cites abandon that would drive me batshit insane too.

Me: I finally decided to shut up and tell them that my old boyfriend matt might be hearing. "Hey guys *they all look over* listen I now and old friend who used to live here, can we maybe see if he is still alive" naturally I missed judge all these guys as they were skeptical at first but they all agreed we should head out*I looked at Royce* "aren't you a little jealous where seeing a boy that's an old friend" as usual he said casually "should I?" So we headed out daffy and bugs not speaking Lola jumping around as always and Melisa being rather quiet, having only a tommy gun, rifle, and 2 pistols let's see what awaits us in Utah

**Righty right right hope you're enjoying reading this even if you're not reviewing so have fun and Asta la wego**


	6. Chapter 5 things are not what they seem

**HELLLOOOOOOOO since I have been doing school stuff + I had writers block it took me awhile to make this chapter in Bugs P.O.V so sit back have a bug bowl (pun intended) of ice-cream and enjoy **

**Chapter 5: Things are changing**

**Bugs P.O.V**

Royce: "Well ladies and gents here's Utah" "which one of us is dying first" I asked jokingly. Royce replied with "ooooohh—oh oh CAN IT BE ME PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE*said in the most childish voice ever*" surprisingly only half of us laughed Jacky looked paler than before so did daffy and Melisa "*frown* sorry guys I-just trying to light up the mood" I guess no one was in the mood for some humor

We finally crossed the border into Utah and the city was evacuated we had no idea what was happening why where all these cites evacuated? I had a bad feeling about this I mean this was not right just IT'S NOT. I shot Royce a glance granted Jacky was wrapped around him; he looked back as if he knew what I was thinking. For some reason I began thinking of an old friend named henry he was a tall black cat (American) I remember he died awhile back and I felt bad. One of the reasons I get along with Royce so well is both people we cared about died in a car crash henry died in a car crash….. We were both drunk and he told me he was sober, so when we drove he crashed and died everything happened so fast I couldn't believe it his final words was. "_Tell Lola and everyone I'll m-mis-miss them…."_ Those where his last words I never told them to anyone else I just couldn't bring myself to do it so when I crawled out I called 9-1-1 and blacked out do to the lack of air (my lungs where bleeding). I woke up in a hospital and I went to his funeral I blamed myself for everything I just could have called someone else but I moved on.

So we headed into the abandon city this time things definitely didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching us the city had a feel to it like when you're on a rollercoaster and going down at 75 miles an hour and your stomach is doing flip flops-that feeling. It just didn't feel right it was upsetting*boom*. I looked around and everybody was gone so was the city I was in the middle of a dark hallway and there was a computer at the end … for some reason I didn't panic I walked towards the computer and turned it on and only one sentence was on it.

"Is this Bugs bunny?" Then I began to type back

"That depends who is asking?"

"Henry"

I smirked I knew there was no way it was him

"Back from the dead eh?"

"I don't know did you tell everybody I m-mis-miss them?" there was no way it was him but then he said something that rocked my world

"Come on you old bunny" that's- what he used to say to me *at this point he changed my mind I knew it was him but I didn't want to believe it

I frowned and backed away I began to feel very panicky like never before I filled with terror and he pushed it home

"2 years eh" that's how long it's been since he died 2 years. See henry was an astronomer and love star charts so naturally this happened

"Why did you kill me bugs why"

"I DIDN'T"

"Do you tell yourself that to feel better or are pulling my leg"

He pauses for a moment and I began to feel like I'm going to throw up so I shot the computer with the gun Royce gave me… the bullet went through the computer

"Don't leave me please you old bunny or are you going to abandon me again"

I realized the room was light up now so I ran over and unplugged the computer… IT didn't turn off

"Come on BUGS *pictures of a giant bug appeared next to the text*"

"Do you think this is just war?"

"Yes Henry"

"Well it's a shame your wrong this is all about something else

The computer began to fill bazar images like star charts astronomy symbols and even problems I think that albert Einstein couldn't solve. It was showing me government documents and everything. So I ran for it but everywhere the walls light up with remember me and did you forget. I ran I ran and I RAN I was terrified I couldn't breathe then I heard something coming up behind me I didn't want to know what it was, then these green lights began flashing showing me a picture that showed a plan for something, but I ran through it as the noise was getting closer. Then I heard a computerized voice behind me.

"Come on this is something other than war the USA and Russia started this on purpose, just too look for-it". Personally I didn't know what it was but I was a little curious but instead this came out of my mouth "your MAD" subtle.

At the end of the hallway was this, a map of the USA there was an arrow on it, it pointed somewhere in Colorado it said go here to live. I turned and there I saw and outline of henry but instead of a body it was just words floating around him saying remember me. His hand grabbed the side of my shoulder and said "remember bugs you can't get out of this alone". Then I open my eyes I and was lying flat on the ground in the middle of Utah my head was on Lola's lap and Royce and Jacky where searching for something that might help me. All I could muster to say was "boy we got to talk" then I pulled out the map I saw in my dream.

**Yeah I know it wasn't much but hey I got work to do, so I'm taking ideas tell me what ya think and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 6 this is where jealousy happens

**Hey everybody sorry about all the weird stuff in the last chapter it will be explained in due time (next chapter) so sit down enjoy and have a big bowl of ice cream and sorry uploading times are weird sometimes I just lose motivation to write other times I don't and another sorry towards the title mix up sometimes I think of a name other times I don't annnywaayyy read on**

**Chapter 6: this is where jealousy comes in**

Royce's P.O.V

So after listing to Bugs story I came to the only conclusion I could think of I put both my hands in pockets and said to Bugs "your high" I wasn't joking. "NO I'm not it was real and I did see henry come Royce can you trust me please" Lola turned to me "yeah Royce come on don't be so rude" Bugs said something to her like don't defend me. Normally I'd be sincere but I simply replied with "you are so freaking high". I really didn't want to believe it half of me thought it was lie or hallucination and the other half didn't want to believe. I looked at everyone to see their reactions. Personally I was mad Lola would agree with anything he said so no surprise she didn't like the fact that I didn't believe him, daffy looked confused, and Jacky looked at me like " I agree but I'm not going to say it out loud" and then I looked to….. (Where was she?)

I looked around for her but Melisa was nowhere to be found. I looked over to tell the guys and this was the first real time I got to look at them since the begging of this whole incident so I got distracted. I looked at daffy who looked normal except for couple of bruises and his twisted up hand he looked rather pale (like bugs said in chapter 1 he couldn't beat me in karate), Lola was worn out and it looked like she was going to have to carried again (when will she grow up) I was losing my patient for her she didn't really help expect for having sided with Bugs on everything and always being worried. And I know what you're saying but Daffy and Melisa are worse Lola at least has ideas and stuff, well Lola gets on my nerves for 2 reasons 1 daffy and Melissa can at least walk by themselves, and number 2 Lola does have ideas but no opinion she always sides with Bugs(speaking of which).

Finally Bugs, well he looked more confident and more adult like I guess this trip really helped him grow up a little more. He looked ready for anything now and I'm glad he doesn't let his emotions get the best of him; he seemed pretty startled after what had happened in his sleep…. I feel bad now. Last but certainly not least Jacky, Jacky was the same funny simple ready to help and hot (I didn't say) but then I focused back on the task and asked everyone. "Guys where is Melisa?" Daffy looked up "why she is right there-…" the bomb had dropped everyone sat silent for about 1 minute before everything went awry and everybody was yelling and running around looking for her. That's when I heard her call "guys come here!" so we ran over there to find none other than Jacky's friend. We ran through the house we brought Bugs in and for effect I jumped put the side window instead.

Matt looked over and saw Jacky and immediately his face lit up and when he saw her arm wrapped around me and my arm on here shoulder, his smile immediately deflated. I looked at him and this is what he looked like this. He was a tall rather and he was a green hedgehog (**AN yes like sonic the hedgehog) ** he had a white t-shirt underneath a big brown coat and he had some black kakis on with simple black and white tennys shoes on and finally he had no gloves(that is a shock). He was rather tall and thin, you're run of the mile gangster basically** (AN 10 cookies to anyone who can guess who I based his look off of).**

He looked rather shady and I don't really like him I mean Jacky seemed to trust him but I sure didn't. Jacky jumped off me and ran and gave matt a hug obviously still looking at me. When she let go *2 seconds later* I walked over and we began to talk "hey man how you doing out here" he looked over at me *maybe I will like this guy* "wow your rather friendly, nice" * I'm really beginning to like this guy* "too bad it's a ********* (AN there is noooo F-BOMBS in my story) **WAR OUT THEIR" *I hate this guy* "listen buddy where trying to at least be happy while this is going on so please calm down" I didn't want to hit a girl and I wasn't talking about Lola(kind of), Jacky, or Melisa so I kept my anger under control. Jacky decided to ask him how he was doing and all he did was grunt and look angry at me.

"So you want to come with us or not" he stared at Jacky for a moment "is Jenny combing with you guys all the way?" "Matt it's Jacky to my friends and yes I am sticking with these guys till we find a safe place" "fine I'm coming with you" she smiled and patted him on the back. As if trying to make a move on her (is it me or is he more punch-able all of a sudden) he tried to put his arms around her waist (was leaning while doing this* but she didn't notice and walked over to me causing him to fall over and naturally he looked like an idiot, so she pecked me on the cheek and she grabbed my arm and we moved on, I looked back too see him literally lighting up with anger I think he mentally flipped me off…(now I did it too him) so finally we are getting a move on again.

**Alright next chapter down and I swear to you all I will at LEAST have 1,000 words a chapter so read review what you opinion on matt and see ya (hhmm? big bowl of ice cream and see ya.. only used those in every chapter…..ORIGINALITY)**


End file.
